badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girls Club (TV Series)
Bad Girls Club (abbreviated BGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen network in the United States. The show focuses on the altercations and physical confrontations of seven highly aggressive, quarrelsome, and unruly women. Each of the women tend to have psychological and behavioral problems. Mischievously sexual and rascally moments are also captured among the women. All seven women have different backgrounds and personalities. They are introduced to the show based on their capacity to be a "charismatic, tough chick." The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside and outside of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. Bad Girls Club airs in three nations besides the United States; MTV Australia, RTL 5 in The Netherlands, and TV11 in Sweden. Bunim-Murray has never licensed the show's format to a broadcaster in another nation for a local version of the series.needed The format of the show has changed from earlier seasons. If a cast member violates production rules, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a new cast member. The fourth season is considered the series' "breakthrough season", becoming Oxygen's first series ever to average over one million viewers per episode. There have been four spin-offs including Bad Girls Road Trip, Tanisha Gets Married, Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too – where past cast members seek true love, and Bad Girls All-Star Battle. Of all the contestants, Kerry Harvick (of season one) was a successful country singer before the show. Tanisha Thomas (of season two) later hosted Oxygen's OxygenLive! and the subsequent seasons of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Thomas, who has been dubbed the "godmother" to all contestants, had her own series entitled Tanisha Gets Married. Bad Girls Club: Twisted Sisters is the upcoming 15th season of Bad Girls Club and it will premiere on March 15, 2016. Format Lasting until the final day without ever being kicked out or leaving for another reason is treated as an impressive feat on the series due to the level of violence and hostility. If the cast members engage in violence towards each other or break other rules, they may or may not be evicted under the show's policy, which is enforced by the producers. Security guards apparently live in the house behind the scenes as they jump into camera shot to break up the many violent altercations that break out on the series.Beyond the common occurrence of violence and combat, other reasons for the premature exits of cast members have been from bullying, ostracism and alienation from the rest of the housemates, problems at home, court proceedings, or their own narcissism. On some occasions, multiple "bad girls" may wish to leave the show; this has happened in all seasons. If a "bad girl" departs early in the season, a "replacement Bad Girl" is introduced within one or two episodes. The replacement housemate is commonly hazed, aggressed at, and treated with prejudice. All or most of the girls typically form cliques between each other; create havoc and antagonize each other; book parties in night clubs; and engage in sexual antics and other mischief, all awhile attempting to maintain their personal lives. Bullying and outnumbering abuse (where multiple cast members intimidate one cast member or some other fewer number of cast members) are among regular occurrences on the program. The girls, deemed "bad girls", come from different backgrounds and all different walks of life. Earlier on in the series, they'd often try to cope with one another and change their rebellious behavior to become role models for young women. Some cast members try to accomplish specific goals. Throughout the show, the "Bad Girls" must adapt to the frequent mood and behavior changes of their housemates. The girls must undergo interviews in reality TV confessionals. They are allowed to contact their families and friends using landline telephones and a computer connected to a large-screen television; however, the cast is prohibited from watching nationally and locally televised programming and using mobile phones. Seasons 1 and 2 The format for the first season of Bad Girls Club was different from that of subsequent seasons. The age range for season one was from 21 to 31. The use of nicknames was not introduced until the third season. Season one was the first in which multiple "replacement Bad Girls" entered the show. Although there were differences in season one, the current rules have applied in all subsequent seasons. One feature continued from season one was the way the show opened: viewers were shown the biggest and most intense physical altercation of the season, and the program then went back to a time before it happened. This fight usually gives you an idea of who is going to be the baddest, or one of the baddest, girls in the house. This altercation draws in many viewers and keeps them wondering what will happen next. In the second season, the format of the show changed drastically. The maximum age dropped from 31 to 28. The cast of season two were given mandatory non-profit jobs to help them build a work ethic and to experience the stabilizing effect of being interdependent with others, for example in teamwork and commitment, to equip them for success in later life. Quitting the job or failure to attend resulted in mandatory removal from the show. The girls were given the jobs of planning, decision making, and building cooperation. Season two was the first and only season of the Bad Girls Club to do this, and was also the last to air 30-minute episodes Category:Miscellaneous